


i'll show you a full course tonight

by kurokens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy Bang Chan, jisung is a baby boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokens/pseuds/kurokens
Summary: Han Jisung just needs to buy groceries, pay off his rent, and graduate from college.His roommate Changbin thinks getting him a sugar daddy can help with his financial troubles.Too bad Bang Chan is the most gorgeous man Jisung has ever laid his eyes on. Oh, and he happens to be his boss' son.Or the one where college student Jisung gets Bang Chan as a sugar daddy.





	1. wow

**Author's Note:**

> title from 3racha's wow.
> 
> alternatively titled "'cause i'm a nice guy who just has a lot of money."

Jisung was a good kid, no honest. He made good grades, had a good job—even if he got paid minimum wage—and always went to classes, hangover or not. So sue him if he decided to go along with Changbin’s genius scheme of signing up for a sugar daddy website.  
  
Jisung wasn’t wanting to date, he just wanted to pass his classes and get his finance degree, and maybe be able to afford some groceries and pay his rent, but a sugar daddy?  
“Changbin, you know I don’t like sleeping with strangers.” He gave his roommate a pointed look, “Especially not after what happened with Minho.”  
  
Changbin laughed, “What was wrong with Minho?”

_“I’m so sorry,” Jisung whimpered, blotting his chest and Minho’s dick with a tissue, “I didn’t think I’d throw up.”_  
_ Minho grimaced, but sent him a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, sometimes people throw up the first time they deep throat.”_

“Nothing…” Jisung sighed, repressing the most embarrassing memory to ever happen.  
  
Changbin gave him a reassuring smile, “Come on, Sung. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
  
He could get kidnapped. Lose his identity. Get killed. Murdered. Changbin wouldn’t know where to find the body—Oh my God! What if his sugar daddy was the next Ted Bundy.  
“Jisung!” Changbin yelled at his roommate, shaking him slightly, “you’re shaking like a leaf, calm down dude.”  
  
Jisung returned to reality, facing Changbin with a blank expression, “I can’t do it.”  
  
Changbin glared, “Dude, the rent is due in two weeks and I doubt your boss is gonna give you that raise—that you deserve—mind you. It’s either you do this or you move out.”  
  
Jisung felt his jaw drop, “You’d kick me out? But-but you’re my best friend! I introduced you to Woojin!”  
  
Changbin shrugged, “Sorry man, I barely have enough to pay my part and I know there's a cheaper option. If anything, I’ll help you out. But I don’t want you to leave, which is why I suggested this in the first place…”  
  
Jisung grumbled, “So much for being friends since birth…”  
  
Changbin gave him a small, apologetic smile, “I love you?”  
  
Jisung rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Help me set up my account or whatever.”

“Absolutely not.” Jisung shook his head for the umpteenth time. “That makes me sound like I'm a desperate kid.”  
  
Changbin groaned, “You are a desperate kid! That’s why we’re doing this!”  
  
“But that bio is so gross.” He whined, backspacing what Changbin wrote, “C’mon “Mr. Song Genius”, you should be good at this!”  
  
“Hey, to be fair, you write lyrics too…” Changbin rumbled his response but retyped the bio for the fifth time.  
  
“Here. How’s that?” Changbin pulled away, stretching his arms above his head as he read the bio:

_Jisung (Sungie)_  
_ Seoul._  
_ Full time college student @ CSU_  
_ Looking for someone to help me pay rent but still wants to have a good time.  
  
_

Jisung looks at Changbin, grimacing.  
  
“Keep reading!” Changbin smacks his shoulder.  
  


_Men only. Not looking for a relationship, purely business._

“Well,” Jisung begins, releasing a puff of air he didn’t realize he had been holding, “it could be worse.”  
  
Changbin nods, obviously rather impressed with the bio, “Now, we wait._”_

It turned out, they didn’t have to wait very long, Jisung’s account receiving a notification not even an hour later.

_Christopher_  
_Hello Jisung. My name’s Christopher—or you can call me Chan—would you like to meet up sometime?_  
_I think you’re very attractive, would like to know more about you._  
_ <3_

Jisung almost spat out his drink from reading the messages. He didn’t expect to have anyone message him, let alone so soon.  
  
“Changbin!” Jisung yelled, “I got a fucking message.”  
  
The water from the shower turned off, loud crashing noises and swearing coming from the bathroom, Changbin stumbling up with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair still covered in shampoo.  
  
“What the fuck! Already!?”  
  
Jisung turned his laptop to his roommate, staring up at Changbin as he read the messages.  
  
“Damn,” Changbin whistled, clicking onto the profile with a nod of approval, “he’s hot too.”  
  
Jisung nodded in agreement, “Do I meet with him?”  
  
“Of course!” Jisung moved farther away from Changbin, the elder spraying him with water with every turn of his head, “Ask to meet in a public place though, you never know how crazy this man may be.”  
  
Jisung nods, “What if I ask him out for coffee? I can get to know him that way?”  
  
Changbin hums, “Get something expensive if he’s paying. And bring me back a pastry.”  
  
Changbin howls in pain as Jisung slaps him, “I am not taking advantage of him the first time I meet him!”  
  
Changbin pouts, rubbing his arm, “He’s going to be your sugar daddy Sung, c’mon man.”  
  
Jisung bites his lip as he rereads the message, “Should I seriously do this?”  
  
“Yes, go for it.”  
  
Jisung holds his breath as he types out a reply, Changbin nodding in approval from behind.  
  


_To Christopher:_  
_ hey chan, sounds good to me. wanna meet for coffee tomorrow? i’m free after one.  
  
_

“I’m so proud of you,” Changbin wipes a non-existent tear, “my little Sungie is growing up.”  
  
Jisung rolls his eyes, “Go put on clothes,” he smirks a little, “and finish washing that shampoo out of your hair.”  
  
Changbin squawks, “Brat!” but he returns the bathroom, the sound of the shower turning on shortly after.  
  


_Christopher_  
_ Sounds good baby, see you then~_

“Fuck,” Jisung mutters under his breath, “guess I’m doing this.”

* * *

Jisung ended up skipping his classes that next day, too planning his outfit. He didn’t want to seem too “desperate”—which in Changbin’s opinion, he was—but he didn’t want to look like a slob either. He tried on outfit after outfit, his room soon looking like a tornado had blown through. He settled on a nice, yet simple, outfit. An old polo shirt with two buttons left open, his black ripped jeans with a belt, his all-black vans, and his specs. He called Changbin into the room, his roommate humming and making him twirl around before smiling.  
  
“Lookin’ good,” Changbin went to ruffle his hair, “leave your hair natural, it looks good like that.”  
  
Jisung nodded, pushing his glasses up before checking the time: 12:53 PM. He had told Chan earlier that day to meet him at 1:15.  
  
Jisung felt his stomach flip as he released a breath of air, teeth moving back to bite his lip.  
  
Changbin sensed his unease, “Hey, relax,” he moved his finger to free Jisung’s bottom lip, “it’s gonna be okay, man. I mean, as long as you don’t start riding his dick or sucking him off in the first two minutes of meeting him.”  
  
“Can you shut up!” Jisung sighed, cheeks puffing out, “‘m just a little anxious, ‘s all.”  
  
“Don’t be, he’s gonna love you,” Changbin smiles, squeezing his shoulder, “and if he doesn’t then it’s his loss.”  
  
Jisung smiles, “Thanks Bin, you’re a good friend.”  
  
“I’m your _best_ friend for a reason.” He guides Jisung to the door, guiding him out, “Now go get ‘em, tiger!”

Bang Chan was much more attractive in person, Jisung came to find out. He waltzed in with his hair slicked back, eyes dark and lips plump. His coat looked expensive, much more expensive than anything Jisung ever owned—now that he thought about it, he could probably pay his rent for less than the price of that coat. He had a set look on his face, mouth drawn in a line as he ordered a coffee. He turned to see Jisung staring at him, said boy waving shyly. Chan suddenly smiled, eyes brightening in an instant as he moved to join him.  
  
“Jisung?” Chan asked, voice deep, “I’m Chris, or Chan, nice to meet you.”  
  
He had a slight accent, Australian maybe? It made sense why his name wasn’t Korean.  
  
“H-Hello, nice to meet you.” He hoped Chan didn’t notice how red his cheeks went.  
  
Chan chuckled, “Hmm, cute.” Jisung turned even redder, “How are you?”  
  
“‘m okay,” Chan stared at him, seemingly analyzing the boy in front of him like he was a piece of art, “how are you?”  
  
Chan was, Jisung thought, the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his entire life; and he was best friends with Lee Minho. He had a dark aura, but his smile made him glow and he had a professional presence that made Jisung’s mouth water. If he had no morals, he would go down on him right then and there—he could hear Changbin’s voice in the back of his mind, telling him “I told you so”—but he knew that he had to be professional before anything else. Even if Christopher looked like sex on legs.  
  
Chan smiled, sipping his coffee before answering, “I’m doing good, thank you for asking, baby.”  
  
Jisung hoped Chris didn’t notice his blush, he quickly looked down to stare at his latté before the elder could say anything.  
  
“How old are you, again?”  
  
Jisung looked back up, Chris staring intently at him, “I’m 20. I didn’t put that in my bio, sorry. How old are you?”  
  
He smiles softly, “I’m 27.”  
  
7 years. Chris had a good 7 years on him and yet he still was interested in dating Jisung? No, not interested in dating. He just wanted to give him money, in return for… what exactly? Not all sugar daddies, or benefactors, or whatever Chan was, wanted sex; some wanted companionship, or simple conversations, maybe just little dates. In fact, Jisung never specified what he wanted either, besides help paying rent and buying groceries, of course.  
  
“So,” Chan started after a moment of silence, “what do you do Jisung?”  
  
Jisung told him, Chan perking up slightly at the mention of music composition.  
  
“What?” Jisung questioned, nose scrunching up as Chan stared at him.  
  
“You’re a music composition major?” Jisung nodded, setting his empty cup down, “You must know who Park Jinyoung is then.”  
  
Jisung nodded, “Yeah,” everyone in Seoul knew who Park Jinyoung—or JYP—was, “I work for him, actually.”  
  
Chris nearly spits out his drink, “You work for my dad?”  
  
Suddenly, everything seems to freeze. Jisung staring Chan down, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open; the coffee in his stomach suddenly feeling all too heavy.  
  
“J-JYP is your dad?”  
  
Chris pauses, “Adopted father. Not by blood.”  
  
Jisung nods, “I really had no idea.”  
  
“I, uh, I don’t talk about it much.”  
  
Jisung nods again, unable to form any coherent thoughts other than “_What the actual fuck?_” or “_I just met Park Jinyoung’s smoking hot son and I want him to rail me._”  
“-u wanting?”  
  
Jisung shoots up, Chan pulling him from his thoughts, “Sorry?”  
  
Chan laughs, he has a gorgeous laugh, “I said, what are you wanting?”  
  
He clears his throat, right, the whole reason he even met with Chan.  
  
“It depends,” the room is growing hotter by the second, Jisung feels as though he’s suffocating under Chan’s intense stare, “what do you want?”  
  
“Maybe we should have this discussion in a more private setting?” Chan suggests, gesturing to the bustling coffee shop and the barista’s watching Chan and Jisung, “Wouldn’t you agree, baby?”

* * *

The private setting, Chan had in mind, ended up being his apartment in the heart of Seoul. He gasped at the exterior, intricate designs adorning the building—a building that was worth far more than Jisung had in his bank account. Chan led him inside, ushering him into the elevator with a gentle hand ghosting his back.  
There was one other person in the elevator, some kid who looked like he was in high school. How in the world could he afford the rent here? Jisung was too broke to afford to even breathe in the elevator, let alone rent an apartment.  
  
“What floor?” The other person in the elevator questioned, smiling when he looked up and saw Chan, “Oh, morning Mr. Bang.”  
  
“Morning Jeongin,” Chris smiled back, “how are you?”  
  
“I’m fine,” the kid—Jeongin—replied, “just trying to graduate.”  
  
Chris laughed, reaching to pat his back, “you’re almost there, kid.”  
  
Jeongin nodded, smiling gently, “Well, here you are. Penthouse, Mr. Bang.”  
  
Jisung shot his head up, looking out to the penthouse he was about to enter. A penthouse. A _motherfucking_ penthouse?  
  
“Ah, thank you Jeongin. Have a nice day and good luck.”  
  
Jisung bid Jeongin a goodbye, smiling nicely, “thank you.”  
  
Chan reached into his pocket, withdrawing his key and unlocking the door. He gestured Jisung inside, locking the door behind them.  
  
Jisung took a moment to admire the penthouse, eyes wide in awe. He knew that Chris was wealthy, but the decor was another level of luxurious. The simple couch against the wall was all velvet, the rug looked as though it was made of high-quality material. A large flat screen adorned one wall, the others filled with signed records and albums of artists. A grand piano in one corner, a full drum set, guitar, microphone, and bass set up in the other.  
  
“So,” Jisung began, “what exactly do you do, Chris?”  
  
Chan laughed, “I’m a full-time producer.”  
  
Jisung’s mouth was stuck in an ‘o’, unable to process what he had just heard.  
  
A full-time producer? He was _that_ rich off producing? Oh, that was the dream.  
  
“Do you work for your father?”  
  
Chan laughed again, but it wasn’t towards Jisung, “I do, I was the first producer that he hired.”  
  
JIsung nodded, eyes continuing to scan Chris’ living room.  
  
“How long have you been producing?”  
  
Chan hummed, moving to sit on the sofa, “about four years? Well, my whole life practically, if you think about it, but I was not serious until four years ago.”  
Jisung nodded, licking his lips anxiously.  
  
Chan turned to him, eyebrow raised, “aren’t you going to sit, baby?”  
  
Jisung nods, moving to sit on the grand couch beside Chan. He hoped he didn’t seem too anxious, his hands were shaking like crazy and he couldn’t look at the older without his entire face heating up.  
  
“Now, about our agreement.”  
  
Jisung looked up, Chris readjusting himself to face Jisung completely.  
  
“What are you wanting to do?”  
  
“Uh,” Chan was breathtaking, even just sitting there not doing anything but staring Jisung down, “I’m not sure, really.”  
  
“Well, I am more than willing to give you the money, obviously.” Chan chuckled, “But what are _you_ wanting? I was hoping you’d want sex, of course, but I would also like company when I go to parties or meetings, and dates.”  
  
Jisung’s cheeks flamed up at the mention of dates, that was the one thing he had not expected. Of course, sex was on the table, that was the main thing he had actually been expecting.  
“D-Dates?” Jisung mentally slapped himself for letting his voice crack.  
  
Chan nods, “Well of course.” He smiled, moving to gently stroke Jisung’s thigh, “Sex is nice and all, but I really love having company. Someone to spend time with every now and then.”  
  
Jisung hums out, bouncing the leg that Chan doesn’t have his hand on, “I mean, I’m down.”  
  
Chan raised an eyebrow, “you’re down?”  
  
_Nice one Jisung, way to be socially awkward._  
  
“I mean, I am willing to do…” he trailed off, “this?”  
  
Chan smiles, “that’s good to hear,” he reaches onto the glass table in front of the couch, grabbing a notepad and pen, “I guess now is the best time to set up some boundaries and guidelines.”  
  
Jisung raises his eyebrow this time, “Pardon me?”  
  
“Well, if we are going to have sex, and I’m going to be paying you, I feel as though we should set up some rules and what-nots; the last thing I’d want to do is have either of us overstep.”  
Jisung nods, biting his lip, “Right, uh, where do we start?”  
  
“First of all,” Chan begins, opening the notepad and clicking the pen, “payment.”

They discussed their expectations and boundaries for well over an hour, Chris very quiet as Jisung stated what he was willing—and not willing—to do. At the end of the discussion, they had a long list created:

_Expectations and Guidelines for Bang Chan and Han Jisung:_  
_ both must consent to sexual activities_  
_ sexual activities are, but not limited, to:_  
_1\. casual sex_  
_2\. impact play_  
_3\. pet play_  
_4\. daddy_  
_ Han Jisung does **not** want:_  
_1\. piss play_

“Piss play?” Chan questions, laughing slightly, “What the hell?”  
  
Jisung shakes his head, “some people like peeing on someone else or having someone pee on them. I, for one, do not.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I respect that,” he writes it down, “anything else you are a full 100% absolutely not to?”  
  
Jisung hums, “I’m kinda iffy on clamps.”  
  
“Alright, so no clamps.” Chan jots it down onto their list, “Is that everything?”  
  
“I think so,” he stretches his arms, “I’m pretty much okay with everything else.”  
  
Chan smiles, “me too.”  
  
“So you have no hard stops? No things you absolutely are against?” Jisung asks, smiling up at the older.  
  
Chan stops rubbing Jisung’s thigh, “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Good,” Jisung nods, “th-that’s good.”  
  
The room is filled with silence, Jisung looking at the list and then Chan, the elder not taking his eyes off of Jisung even once.  
  
“You’re so pretty.” Chan suddenly breaks the silence, “I-I mean, sorry. I shouldn’t have said that so abruptly.”  
  
Jisung laughs, trying to push away the blush creeping onto his cheeks, “Thanks. You’re so handsome. I haven’t stopped staring at you, from the moment you walked into the coffee shop.”  
  
“Well, aren’t I so lucky then?” Chan smirks, slowly moving his hand up Jisung’s thigh, the younger gasping. “Is this okay?”  
  
Jisung nods, not trusting his voice, as Chan moves his hand up to fiddle with the waistband of his pants. “C-Chan…”  
  
Chan shushes him gently, moving him to straddle his lap, “you’re so beautiful, baby boy.”  
  
Jisung blushes, trying to turn away from Chan. The elder grips his chin, forcing him to stare at him.  
  
“Can I touch you?” Chan whispers, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Jisung’s neck, mouth ghosting on his shoulder blade as Jisung nods in response. Chan moves his fingers to Jisung’s shirt, tugging lightly on it. Jisung gets the message, adjusting himself so Chan can pull his shirt off of him. Once it’s removed, Chan begins staring at Jisung’s bare chest, the younger’s face a bright red color.  
  
“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Chan breathes out, leaving a light kiss against his bare chest, “so, so gorgeous baby boy.”  
  
“Ch-Chan,” Jisung breathes out, squeaking out as Chan moves to bite one of his nipples, “please.”  
  
Chan smirks, pulling away to get a good look at Jisung, “please _what_, baby?” Chan instantly grips Jisung, not letting the younger grind down onto him anymore as he sends him a knowing look.  
Jisung is bright red, mouth wide open and his hips involuntarily grinding down onto Chan as the elder kisses and bites on his chest.  
  
“Please daddy,” Jisung whines, “please keep touching me.”  
  
“Anything for you, my baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i did a thing :-)
> 
> for anyone wondering:  
jeongin has a bigger role in this story, just wait hehe  
they will do the nasty next chapter  
the payment will be announced next chapter as well ohhoho  
my update will NOT be frequent bc im a lazy writer
> 
> this fic is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/kittenlixs/status/1171480027856158722?s=20)  
tweet
> 
> hehe anyway follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
to stay updated with my life if u want to ig?
> 
> until next time <3


	2. nxt 2 u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at that moment, Jisung realized two things.  
One: He was still, technically, a virgin.  
And two: He was extremely turned on.

It was at that moment, Jisung realized two things.

One: He was still, technically, a virgin.

And two: He was extremely turned on.

  
Bang Chan was attractive, anyone with eyes and a working brain could see that, but _ this _ —this was something else.  


Chan was gentle when taking Jisung’s shirt off, making sure to take his time and admire the younger boy’s body while planting kisses along his chest. He smirked when Jisung squirmed, his tongue licking the boy’s sensitive nipple.

“Do you wanna prep yourself?” Chan whispered, pausing his kisses against his neck, “Or do you want daddy to do it?”

Jisung let out an audible gasp, “Y-You, please.”

Chan smiled, shifting Jisung so the boy was facing him. He reached to unzip his pants, pulling them down, followed by his boxers and instantly humming in satisfaction.

“You’re so... “ He trailed off, digging in his drawer—retrieving lube and a condom, “small.”

Jisung whined, his dick instantly twitching at the degradation.

He always knew he was small, body and dick wise. He remembers when he and Changbin got drunk and showered together, the elder pointing it out and Jisung laughing when he slipped and fell a minute later. But there was something different about Chan calling him small, it made Jisung feel, well, aroused.

“Hmm?” Chan must’ve noticed, smirking as he squeezed lube onto his fingers “Do you like when daddy teases you? Makes fun of your small, pathetic cock, baby boy?”  
Jisung groaned as Chan circled his entrance, ghosting the hole.

“So, so desperate to be filled, huh baby?”

Jisung nods, pushing himself back onto Chris’ fingers, “Y-Yes! Please, Daddy!”

Chan thrusts his finger in, Jisung’s eyes instantly rolling to the back of his head. This was nothing like when he fingered himself, his fingers were nowhere near as thick as Chris’ and—Oh hell, was that a _ ring _!?

“Look at you,” Chris whispered, “sucking my fingers up so, so well.”

Jisung moaned louder, pushing to match the slight thrusts of Chan’s fingers. He felt himself buck, Chan ghosting his prostate with his ring finger.

“‘m ready!” Jisung cried out, “Please fuck me!”

Chan smiled, “Okay baby.” 

He pulled his fingers out, moving to remove his belt and unbutton his pants. He slicks his cock up with the lube, rolling the condom on, and aligns himself with Jisung’s hole.

“You ready, baby?”

Jisung nods, not trusting himself to speak.

Chan grips his hair, tugging it harshly. “verbal answers, baby boy.”

Jisung moans softly, “Yes! Yes daddy, _ please _fuck me!”

Jisung feels his soul leave his body, his eyes rolling back as Chan thrusts into him. He knew Chan was big, fuck—just a quick _ glance _showed that—but he didn’t expect it to hurt as much as he did. The dildos Jisung fucked were quickly put to shame as Chris pounded into him, skin meeting skin, Jisung whining and gasping with every thrust into him.

“Mmm,” Chan whispered, changing his quick thrusts to slow and deliberately long thrusts, Jisung moaning loudly at the change of pace, “you’re so fucking _ tight _, angel.”

Jisung whimpered at the pet name, his dick absolutely throbbing and the tip glistening with pre-come.

“Oh fuck,” Jisung whimpered reaching to grab his dick, trying to get some sense of release. Chan quickly grabbed his hand, pinching the tip of Jisung’s dick to keep him from coming.

“Fuck!” Jisung whined, throwing his head back and moaning out loudly as Chan began to fondle his balls and cock, his other hand running up and down his stomach, “Fucking hell!”

“Baby boys shouldn’t swear so much,” Chris grunted, adjusting his angle and pounding directly into Jisung’s prostate, the younger boy biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming, “I may have to punish you if you keep using such foul language.”

Jisung whimpered, “I-I’m sorry, daddy.”

Chan groaned, “My good, good boy.” He bit Jisung’s shoulder, “Daddy’s gonna come.”

Jisung moaned out as Chan came inside him, the condom—luckily—catching it. Jisung’s dick continued to throb, Chan lazily playing with his tip as he came down from his orgasm.

“D-Daddy,” Jisung whined, “need to come! Please let me come, please, _ please _!”

Chris laughs, “such a little slut,” he continues fondling Jisung’s leaking member, “begging for his daddy to let him come.” 

Jisung whines at the degrading name, his dick hardening even more.

“Oh?” Chan notices the way Jisung squirms, “Does my little slut like being degraded? What a whore, getting off to me calling you a slut. My dirty slut.”

Jisung whines, grinding onto Chan’s hand, “Yes! ‘m a slut! Y-Your whore, your f-fucking slut! Please, please daddy, let me come!”

Chan laughs, leaning in close, “Do you want to come, baby boy?” Jisung nods, tongue hanging out of his mouth, “Ride my thigh. If you do a good job, I’ll let you come.”

Jisung’s quick to change his position, straddling Chan’s thigh and quickly rutting against his thigh. He squeaks with every thrust, Chan’s big hands holding his hips and pinching at his thighs.

“O-Oh daddy,” Jisung whines when Chan bends down to lick the tip of Jisung’s dick, “‘m so, so close!”

“Come for me, kitten.” Chan lands a slap to the hip he pinched, “Come.”

Jisung whines out as he releases, hips slowing their pace as he finishes his orgasm, eyes glazed over.

Chan smiles, rubbing Jisung’s thigh gently, “You did so well, kitten.”

Jisung smiles, “T’nk you…” He can barely stay awake, completely exhausted after the best fucking of his life—and the only.

“You must be tired,” Chan hums, pulling out of Jisung and adjusting the younger so he’s laying beside him in the king-sized bed, “get some rest, baby.”

Jisung falls asleep instantly, the warmth of the silk sheets and strong arms helping him to drift off into a nice slumber.

Jisung wakes up cold, alone, and with an aching ass. He didn’t expect Chan to be gone when he woke up, so he can’t help but be upset when he doesn’t see the producer the next morning. In his place is an envelope, Jisung’s name printed on it. He wastes no time opening it.

_ Good morning sleeping beauty, _

_ I had a meeting to get to and didn’t want to wake you so I decided to let you sleep. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, or you can call and order something—my card is in my desk drawer. _

_ I have your first payment in here as well, if you stay around and wait for me when I get back from work, you can get your second payment. ;) _

_ I should be back around 4 until then, make yourself at home. _

_ Chris _

Jisung flips the letter over, surprised to see he wrote more.

_ P.S. I have a present for you on the dining room table _

Jisung pulls the check out of the envelope, whistling at the numbers. 350,000 won. That was more than he made in a week at JYP. 

He reads through the letter once more before putting it, and the check, back into the envelope and sliding it into his pant’s pocket—discarded on the floor next to the rest of his clothes. He needed a fresh pair of clothing, something that didn’t look, and smell, old. Chan _ had _said for him to make himself at home, so he figured the elder wouldn’t mind if he borrowed a shirt, and some pants, and maybe some socks.

He searched through his closet, completely in awe at his collection of jackets, button-downs, pants, hoodies, blazers—way more than what Jisung owned, or could ever _ hope _to own. He reached for a light blue hoodie and sniffed it, it smelled like Chan. 

Chan, Jisung couldn’t even begin to describe the producer. He was hot, obviously, but he had such a charming personality and presence that made Jisung even more attracted to him. He was super successful too, not taking the easy way and getting where he was from his father. Besides getting the job at JYP’s studio, Chan made himself into this successful producer entirely on his own. 

He pulls the hoodie over his head, grabbing a pair of shorts and sliding them over his small hips. They were so big on him, his hips way tinier than Chan’s. Everything about Chan was bigger: his hands, his muscles, his dick. Jisung felt his own dick throb at the thought, he was hard just thinking about Chan.

He walked into the living room, eyes scanning the table for the “surprise” Chan left him. It was a simple white box, a big red bow on top of it. Jisung raised an eyebrow, opening the box and letting his jaw drop. 

A pair of white lace panties, matching stockings, and a collar. He felt his cheeks redden as he examined each item, they were of high quality. Jisung quickly removed his shorts to put the panties on, feeling embarrassed at the way his cock was already hardened. He pulled the stockings over his legs, admiring the little bows up top, before fastening the thick, black collar around his neck. 

Jisung turned towards the mirror on the opposite side of the living room, his face heating up. The panties fit snugly around his ass and the stockings accented them perfectly. The collar was dark, clashing with the white set, but managed to pull the look together, somehow. 

He fiddled with the hem of Chan’s hoodie, biting his lip as he turned and continued viewing himself in the mirror, his phone ringing pulling him from his thoughts.

_ “Hello?” _

“Changbin?”

_ “Jesus Christ Jisung, you can’t scare me like that. Where have you been??” _

“I’ve been at Chan’s place, sorry for not calling or texting.”

_ “How much did he pay you?” _

“That’s the only thing you care about?”

_ “No, please do tell me about how great Chan’s cock is. C’mon Jisung, I don’t wanna hear about your sexcapades, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And to see how much bank you got.” _

“350,000”

Jisung heard coughing from the other end of the line.

_ “350,000!? From one night?” _

“Yeah, we agreed on 350 each night. 1,000 for the month.”

_ “Man, I need to sign up for this website now…” _

“What, is Woojin not enough for you?”

_ “I never said that!” _

Jisung laughed, his phone indicating a call on the other end.

“Hey, I gotta go. Someone’s calling.”

_ “Okay, be safe. Be smart. Bye, love you.” _

“Love you too.”

Changbin hits end before Jisung can, the line switching over.  


“Hello?”

_ “Hey baby, it’s Chan. Did you get my letter? And my surprise?” _

Jisung nods, “Yeah, wearing it right now.”

_ “Hmm, can you show daddy?” _

Jisung gulps, his dick beginning to strain against the panties.

“Y-Yeah, let me send you a picture.”

“I have to go, actually, got called into a meeting. Send them later. Bye baby.”  


The call suddenly ends, Jisung left staring at his own reflection on his black screen. Jisung takes a deep exhale, turning and facing the mirror again. He positions himself in the mirror, taking a few pictures.

He settles on one he likes a lot, quick to send it to Chan, before setting his phone down and heading into the kitchen for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get updated, writing is hard and i am a world-class procrastinator.  
anyway, hope you enjoyed :3 i hope to have chapter 3 up sometime before the end of the month (but don't hold me to it)
> 
> until then, feel free to follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
or my [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)  
or even my super private [nsfw account](https://twitter.com/kittenlixs)  
until next time


	3. update

hey guys! ao3 deleted my story abt how i was leaving stayo3 for a while and how i was taking a little break from writing (the nerve of them) so i wanted to do a quick update:

i am currently writing a new fic, but it's not skz. i plan on having this and my little fic updated asap. i am going to wrap up the texting fic as well, seeing as though i do not wanna drag that out. 

i am returning to writing, i needed a break for mental health and have more motivation to write again so i want to write more for y'all. i think i will finish my little fic soon, i am losing motivation for it and despite the fact that i enjoy writing it and am receiving lots of love and support for it, i rather end it and feel satisfied than continue writing things i am not content with. 

i hope you all understand.

thanks again for all the support!

lots of love,  
mase

**Author's Note:**

> well i did a thing :-)
> 
> for anyone wondering:  
jeongin has a bigger role in this story, just wait hehe  
they will do the nasty next chapter  
the payment will be announced next chapter as well ohhoho  
my update will NOT be frequent bc im a lazy writer
> 
> this fic is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/kittenlixs/status/1171480027856158722?s=20)  
tweet
> 
> hehe anyway follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
to stay updated with my life if u want to ig?
> 
> until next time <3


End file.
